


hand warmer

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [41]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "imagine your otp getting into a huge argument and person a yells 'just take whatever’s yours and leave!' and person b picks person a up and walks out the door"





	

“just take whatever’s yours & leave!”

“fine!”  jinki grunted as his stomach hit taemin’s shoulder & he was lifted across the ground, jostling as taemin’s footsteps carried both of them out the front door.

“now what?”  jinki huffed as he pushed himself up, losing to gravity & taemin’s firm grip, flopping back down, his face against his almost-ex’s spine.

“what are you doing?!”

“you said to take what’s mine.  you have my heart, jinki.  & my hand warmer.”  jinki grimaced as taemin’s hand smacked his ass.

“then act like it.”

“i’m sorry.”  

“good.”

“forgive me?”

“maybe.”  he sighed as he felt taemin’s hand rub the back of his thigh, a familiar gesture oddly comforting in his woozy state.

“i’ll take.”

“it’s all your getting.”

“fine, fine.”  jinki’s eyes widened & he quickly patted taemin on the back whispering “we got to get back inside.”

“what?  why?” to his mortification, taemin turned, moving so that jinki’s ass faced their neighbor minjung who had come around the corner & was now stopped in the hallway with a bag of groceries in one hand & her keys in the other.

“hey minjung,” taemin said, far too cheerily & jinki fought the urge to kick him in the gut.  maybe when they got back inside.

“hey taemin,” she said slowly.  “jinki.”  he waved a foot at her in acknowledgment.  “what are you doing?”

“making up.”  her chuckle was a bit too loud in the otherwise empty hallway & jinki distracted himself from his mortification by planning out taemin’s inevitable murder.

“again?”

“yep.”

“well, congratulations.  again.  try to avoid our common wall this time.  i plan on having guests later.”

“no promises.”  she snorted & then said good-bye, her door clacking shut as taemin carried them back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> jinki & taemin are..."enthusiastic" when they make up. minjung doesn't hang anything on that wall anymore.


End file.
